Android 66
Android 66 is an Android created by Dr. Sol. He is a back-up character for Goten66. Background 66 was created by Dr. Sol. He joined the Lookout Crew because his "Brothers" Nova and Mars were apart of it. He was only recently created, so there isn't much to say here. Personality 66 is an fairly laid-back person who enjoys fighting. If he is stronger than his opponent, he will lower his power to equalize the fight, so he can have fun for a longer time. He hates one-sided fights, finding them boring. He has a habit of saying "Hm" in his sentences a lot. Android form Appearance His android form is basically his base form, although it is just as powerful as his others, and he looks much like Android 17 in this form. The differences being that 66 is shorter, has green eyes instead of blue, wears a green bandana instead of orange, and he ties his hair back. Abilities Ki Absorbstion - He is able to absorb the ki out of other fighters, and also absorb ki attacks that are fired at him. He cannot absorb extremely powerful attacks, but most normal ki attacks are useless against him. Also, after absorbing techniques, he can fire the technique right back at his opponent. 66 becomes stronger every time he absorbs energy, making him very hard to beat in long battles. Unlimited Energy - He is incapable of running out of ki or stamina. Senses - Since he is an Android, he has many sensors and scanners and such, these allow him to process information much faster than the average person's normal senses can. He can process what he sees insanely quickly, seeing and noticing every detail in his line of sight almost instantly. His scanners also notice any little distortion in the air, allowing him to react to things that he doesn't see. This combined with his other senses and his abiltity to sense ki allows him to paint a perfect picture of his surroundings in his mind without opening his eyes. Shape shifting - 66 can change his body into many different things. He often changes his hand into a blade or something like that. He can change himself into basically everything. If he changes himself into another species, he gains all the basic abilites of said species. This is the basis of all of his other forms. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Accel Shot *Eye Lasers *Full Power Energy Ball *Photon Flash *Rocket Punch *Instant Transmission *Star Buster - His strongest attack in this form, he puts his hand back to charge, and then he brings it forward and fires a large yellow colored beam. Saiyan Form Appearance He resembles a shorter Vegeta, with Raditz like hair in this form. He is either wearing no shirt and green pants, or black and green Saiyan Armor. Abilities Zenkai - If he is nearly killed in this form, and recovers, he gains a large power boost. Destructive Alchemy - In this form 66 can use Destructive Alchemy. Alchemy is the process of breaking something down, changing it, and putting it back together. For destructive Alchemy, you stop the process after breaking it down. Using this, he can break things down into billions of tiny particles. Alchemy - As stated above, Alchemy is the process of breaking something down, changing it, and putting it back together. This is normal alchemy, that does not stop at any stage. He likes using Flame Alchemy, and occasionally other kinds such as ice alchemy. Ki Reserves - He has huge ki reserves in this form. He can use many powerful attacks in a row, or at the same time as seen in his fight against Lumakai where he used eye lasers, a break cannon, a super galick gun, and a foot kamehameha all at the same time. Techniques *Ki Sense *Ki Blast *Eye Lasers *Ki Barrage *Break Cannon *Double Sunday *Kamikaze Ghost Attack *Foot Kamehameha *Super Galick Gun *Continuous Super Galick Gun *Super Big Bang Attack *Energy Rings *Power Ball *Instant Transmission *Kaio-Ken *Spirit Sword *Last Riot Javelin *Emerald Flash - His strongest attack in this form, he charges it the same way as a Final Flash, and fires a very powerful Emerald colored blast. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan Ice-Jin form Appearance In this form he has many spikes around his body, a pink tail, many green and black plates around his body, and a large purple gem like thing on his head. Abilities Durability - He is able to survive life threatening injuries, and also survive in space. 66 is also capable of surviving in extremly cold or hot places, being to withstand the heat of the sun easily. Ice Manipulation and Creation - In this form, 66 can create extremly durable ice, being even stronger than the hardest metal in the universe, katchin. This ice is almost impossible to break by psychical means. However, it can be melted with extreme heat, so strong ki attacks are capable of destroying it, but weaker blasts do basically nothing. Spike Manipulation - He is able to extend and bend the spikes on his body to attack his opponent. Heat Manipulation - 66 can manipulate heat in this form. He can make his body extremely cold, freezing anything he comes into contact with. If people come near him while he is doing this they will most likely get severe frost bite within seconds. On the other hand, since he can take away heat, he can also add heat. He can heat up hit body to temperatures many times hotter than the sun, scorching anything he comes into contact with. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Eye Lasers *Death Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Death Cannon *Crazy Finger Beam *Homing Destructo Disk *Nova Strike *Super Nova Bio-Android Form Appearance In this form 66 looks like a Cell Jr., except green in color. Abilities Regeneration - He is capable of regenerating from any injury in this form, and can only be killed if every cell in his body is completely destroyed. Absorbtion - In this form 66 can absorb people through his tail, adding to his power. This can give him large boosts in power if he absorbs a large amount of people, or absorbs very strong people. Dimensional Powers - He is able to travel to other dimensions. He can store things in other dimensions also. Through the abilility to travel to other dimensions, he gains the ability to turn intangible. He can also create portals near him, and then create one near his enemy, and use an attack through the one near him, and it will come out of the portal near his enemey. He can also use that to redirect attacks to his enemy. Cloning - 66 is capable of creating powerful clones in this form, that do not cut his power into multiple pieces. This is very useful for overwhelming an enemy, or if he is fighting multiple opponents. Techniques Flight Ki Blast Eye Lasers Solar Flare Tri-Beam Super Big Bang Crash Chain Destructo Disk Perfect Barrier Instant Transmission Multi-Form Solar Kamehameha Majin Form Appearance He looks identical to Kid Buu, but wears green pants instead of white. Abilities Absorbtion - He can completely absorb people into himself, increasing his strength and intelligence. Regeneration - 66 can regenerate from almost any attack. It gets harder to regenerate the more he is forced to do it. Body Manipulation - He can do whatever he wants with his body, being able to change it in basically any way. He can change the material his body is made out of to just about anything. 66 normally changes to katchin to avoid being damaged, or makes himself even more rubbery to negate psychical attacks. Instant Learning - He is capable of instantly learning a technique after seeing it used. It is harder to do this with more complex attacks, and might take more time, or he might not even be able to copy it. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Vanishing Beam *Gack! *Mad Kill Spike *Buu Rocket *Planet Burst *Human Extinction Attack *Chocolate Beam *Smoothie Beam - His own variation of the Chocolate beam, where he turns them into a smoothie. *Chocolate Kamehameha Namekian Form Appearance He looks very similar to Dende in this form, except the whites of his eyes are green. Abilities Regeneration - He is capable of regenerating lost limbs. Enhanced Hearing - He is capable of hearing things a much larger distance away than normal. Healing - 66 can heal other people from practically any injury. Body Manipulation - He can stretch his limbs out to great lengths. 66 can also make himself many times larger, or just parts of himself many times larger. He is also able to make himself smaller, making him harder to hit. Gravity Alteration - 66 can alter gravity in this form. He can alter gravity on both people and objects. Using this ability he can push people away, attract people, make gravity much stronger to immobilize opponents, or increase the gravity of an object, pulling everything towards it. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight *Ki Sense *Eye Lasers *Mouth Blast *Explosive Demon Wave *Chasing Bullet *Hellzone Grenade *Special Beam Cannon *Masenko *Cloning *Magic Materialization *Sidearm Flamer *Shocker Flatline Other Abilities He can fuse some of his forms together, powering him up immensly. He cannot contain these fusion forms for a very long time though. All the abilities and techniques from each form are able to be used by the fusion forms. Android66majinsaiyanform.png|The Fusion of his Majin and Saiyan forms using LSSJ Android66namekianice-jinform.jpg|The fusion of his Namekian and Ice-Jin forms Android66perfectandroidform.jpg|The fusion of both his Android forms. Battles Android 66 and Zero vs. Lumakai and Kuro (Win) Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Characters by Goten66 Category:Powerful Category:Awesome Category:Android Category:Role-Play Category:User Warrior Category:Males Category:Majins Category:Saiyans Category:Bio-Android Category:Ice-Jin Category:Namekian Category:Characters who can fly